The present invention relates to a spring coiling machine of the general type which is adapted for the intermittent feeding of predetermined lengths of wire, the lengths of wire being coiled during feeding to form springs and the coiled wire being cut off on completion of coiling. While not necessarily so limited, the invention is particularly applicable in spring coiling and winding machines of the general type shown and described in:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,002, issued May 31, 1938 to Bergevin and Nigro. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,863, issued Dec. 7, 1948 to E. W. Hakvorsen. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,505, issued Jan. 21, 1958 to E. E. Franks et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. RE24,345, issued Aug. 20, 1957 to C. R. Bergevin. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,079, issued Sep. 1, 1959 to Costello et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,343, issued Feb. 2, 1960 to Franks. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,115, issued Feb. 16, 1960 to Franks. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,505, issued Nov. 21, 1961 to Franks. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,927, issued Dec. 18, 1862 to Bergevin, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,584, issued Sep. 24, 1968 to Cavagnero. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,445, issued Jan. 27, 1976 to Lampietti. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,071, issued Apr. 19, 1977 to Yagusic et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,070, issued Apr. 19, 1977 to Lampietti. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,135, issued May 31, 1977 to Yagusic et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,327, issued Jun. 21, 1977 to Collins et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,585, issued Jun. 14, 1983 to Cavagnero et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,644, issued Jun. 4, 1985 to Lampietti. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,681, issued Nov. 15, 1994 to Speck et al.
More particularly, the invention relates to a spring coiling machine wherein wire feed, diameter, pitch, and certain coiling tool movements are effected directly with externally commutated AC brushless servo motors under the control of a microprocessor or the like, "torsion" movements of the coiling tool, however, being effected by a "hybrid" servo motor-cam mechanism for enhanced efficiency in high frequency "torsion" movement and control.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a spring coiling machine which exhibits a high degree of efficiency in the high speed manufacture of springs and spring-like formed wire products requiring high frequency "torsion" movement and control.
A further object of the invention involves the provision of a hybrid servo motor-cam drive mechanism for effecting "torsion" movements of a coiling tool.